


Rumpled

by samyazaz



Series: Pornathon 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena wasn't one to set store by gossip or rumors. She knew the things people said about Vivian — generally some variation of "bitch" or "slut", depending on who you asked — but Elena thought she was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornathon 2012's Week Four challenge: Minor Characters

Elena wasn't one to set store by gossip or rumors. She knew the things people said about Vivian — generally some variation of "bitch" or "slut", depending on who you asked — but Elena thought she was perfect. Perfect body, perfect golden hair that fell in perfect shining waves, immaculate beauty, and poise that Elena could only dream of. She was gorgeous and popular and elegant, everything that Elena _wasn't_ , with her flyaway hair and complete lack of fashion sense. When Elena agreed to tutor her in math, she figured maybe it'd be a mutually beneficial arrangement, and she'd pick up a bit of Vivian's grace by osmosis.

She didn't quite expect her weekly tutoring sessions to turn into weekly make-out-and-more sessions, but considering Vivian currently had her pinned in the middle of her pink silk sheets and was insistently worming her way up under Elena's (old, threadbare, hopelessly stained) t-shirt, Elena wasn't much inclined to complain.

Vivian sat up, straddling Elena's hips. The weight of her made nerves and excitement skitter through Elena's stomach. "Take that _off_." Vivian scowled as though the shirt's existence were a personal affront.

Elena wriggled out of it and tossed it aside. When Vivian embraced her, fingers tracing around her ribs to unhook her bra, Elena grabbed her and roll her onto her back.

Vivian started to frown. Elena pushed her cute little blouse up and mouthed at a nipple, and Vivian's frown melted away. "Oh, yes," she purred, dragging her fingers through Elena's hair, mussing it up even worse than it usually was. Elena nearly drew away, ashamed of its unruliness, but Vivian said, "You can keep doing that," and she couldn't have stopped if the house were on fire.

Vivian's nipples were hard and round and pink, as perfect as the rest of her. Elena wanted to kiss her _everywhere_ , to lap and suck and stroke every inch of skin until she knew how much Elena adored her.

Vivian hummed a contented note, her eyes closed and her expression blissful as Elena kissed down her stomach, past her navel. She pushed Vivian's clingy skirt up, bunched and wrinkled about her waist. The sight of her like that, rumpled and disheveled when she never had a hair out of place, made Elena grin fiercely.It was a thrill to know that she was the cause, that it was because of her that Vivian allowed herself to be taken apart like that.

Elena nudged Vivian's knees apart until there was room for her to lie between them. She kissed the inside of Vivian's thighs, where the skin is soft as velvet, then up to where her panties were soaked through with the evidence of her desire.

Vivian moaned happily when Elena lapped at her through them. Elena pulled the thin fabric aside and dragged her tongue over Vivian's flesh until she found her clit. Vivian's cry, high and sharp and punctuated with the scrape of her nails over Elena's scalp, made Elena flush hot with pleasure, but it also made her draw back reluctantly.

Vivian pulled at her hair in sharp command, so Elena slid two fingers into her to make up for it. "Viv," she whispered. "Your father…"

Vivian huffed. "My father is so busy chasing off any potential boyfriends that he doesn't even think to worry about girlfriends."

Elena hid her smile against Vivian's thigh. "Is that what I am?"

"Don't be coy, Elena. It doesn't suit you."

Elena crooked her fingers until she found the place that made Vivian arch off the bed with a breathless moan. The muscles in her legs shuddered deliciously beneath Elena's kiss.

"Elena," Vivian gasped, twisting her fingers into Elena's hair. "Don't tease."

Elena licked the skin beneath her lips, scraped her teeth over it until the perfect porcelain had flushed pink. Vivian writhed, grunting sharp, hungry noises. When she was trembling, shivering all over, her toes curled and hands clenched in her sheets, dragging them into disarray, she threw her head back onto her lacy pillow and moaned, "God, _please!_ "

Elena stilled and raised her head, staring up the slender length of Vivian's body at her. She'd never heard Vivian ask for anything in the entire time she'd known her, had certainly never heard her beg. Her face was flushed, eyes wild, her lips pink and swollen from biting at them. She'd never looked less composed, or more beautiful.

Elena smiled, sank back between her legs, and gave her everything she wanted.


End file.
